1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information writing device and more particularly to an information writing device having a novel construction that, on writing information on the card and after having written information, can instantly confirm and determine whether correct information is written or not.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording media, in general, include magnetic tapes, punched tapes, magnetic discs, punched cards and magnetic cards. Among them, information recording media of the card type find extensive applications such as deposite cards, credit cards, certificate cards, etc., and are expected to meet the trend toward labor-saving and not using cash. However, the aforementioned card type of information recording media, generally record information in the form of coded signals instead of characters or numerical figures that are used daily, and in addition, it is usually unable at a glance to know what contents are written owing to its necessity to keep the contents secret. Therefore, it is necessary to confirm whether the information is recorded correctly or not by reading out the recorded contents of the card by a card reader after information is written on the card. As for the magnetic card particularly, since the packing density of information is high, the presence of dust between the writing head and the magnetic card often invites the trouble of failure to write correct information, thus necessitating to confirm the contents by the card reader after the information is written on the card. This, however, prevents quick processing of information and also requires attendance of man power to process great deal of information, imposing a problem in view of labor-saving.